I Can't Stop!
by Anubis08
Summary: When Charlie and Donnie "accidently" crossover, what happens?


Hey guys! This just popped into my head. And the song has been running through my head for a while.

I don't own Teen Beach Movie or the Kingdom Keepers

! #$%^&*()_+

It was nighttime in the dark and lonely streets in the Magic Kingdom. Everything was still, until...a young woman appeared on the ground.

She stood up and wiped herself off. She brushed off the dirt off her blue crop top and jean shorts.

A few minutes later, a young man appeared next to her. He too brushed the dirt off his board shorts and white tank top. (variations on what Mack and Brady wore.)

"What are we doing here? Did Philby tell us he was sending us here?" she says as she looks around.

"I don't know. I don't even know where Finn hid the fob, Charlie!" he exclaims.

"Neither do I, Maybeck. What are we gonna do-o-o?" she puts her hand over her mouth.

"What was that?" he asks, confused.

"I'm singing!" she covers her mouth again, " I can't stop!"

Then music starts playing. Charlene starts singing.

**What's going on**

**This can't be happening**

**Don't tell me it's a song.**

Maybeck joins in.

**It's a song.**

Charlene starts walking toward a park bench, but stops and starts dancing.

**This wasn't how I planned it**

**Can't you see that has gone too far?**

**Please just pause the DVR!**

**Someone won't you make it stop!**

She stops dancing, makes her way to the bench, and sits down with Maybeck trailing behind me.

**I'm losin' my mind!**

He starts singing, and then sits down beside her and their feet start dancing.

**I don't see your problem!**

She starts again as they're hands start too.

**Everything I say, it rhymes!**

**Here comes another line...**

Maybeck starts singing as he covers her eyes.

**Just close your eyes**

**If you don't wanna see**

Charlene looks confused as their hands and feet keep moving.

**What's this choreography?**

**Someone won't you make it stop.**

Maybeck finally talks.

**Don't make it stop!**

Then they both start singing and dancing.

**Oh, I can't stop singing!**

**Make it stop, make it stop!**

**Am I real or just a prop?**

**Oh, I can't stop singing**

**So let's just talk.**

They make their way to the Walt and Mickey statue and Charlene adds to it...

**Talk, talk.**

And begins another verse.

**It's just a song**

**An inefficent way to move the story along**

**I'M DONE!**

You can hear muffled singing as she covers her mouth with her hand.

Donnie goes over and sits next to her.

**You're just being cynical!**

She fires back.

**No, it's just the principle!**

**Someone won't you make it, make it stop!**

As they stand up, Maybeck says his now famous line.

**Don't make it stop!**

They both start singing and dancing again.

**Oh, I can't stop singing!**

**Make it stop, make it stop!**

**Am I real or just a prop?**

**Oh, I can't stop singing!**

**So let's just talk.**

**Talk**

******Talk**

**Talk**

**Talk, ****Talk**,**Talk**,**Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk.**

Charlene starts to walk away.

**We're stuck until he returns us, boo-hoo.**

Maybeck grabs her wrist and spins her to face him.

**At least I'm here with you.**

**I don't wanna make it stop.**

They both start dancing around the center hub.

Oh,** I can't stop singing!**

**Make it stop, Make it stop!**

**Am I real or just a prop?**

**Oh, I can't stop singing**

**Does it stop, Does it stop?**

**Is it ever gonna stop?**

**Oh, I can't stop singing.**

**So let's just.**

Charlene stops.

"Talk. Phew,it's over." she says.

"Yeah. Who knew singing and dancing around the Magic Kingdom is such a workout?" he says, out of breath.

"I agree, but it killed some time. Since we're probably going to be here for a while..." she starts and stands on her tiptoes and kisses him.

Maybeck is surprised, but just goes deeper into the kiss. (Is that disturbing or sounded like it came out wrong?)

When they break apart for air, Charlie tries to run away. Before she can get very far, he grabs her wrist and pulls her towards him. They're so close she can feel his breath.

"At least I'm here with you," he says and kisses her again.

! #$%^&*()QWERTYUIOP{

Awww. Cute Charbeck fluffly ending. And that concludes one-shot fun time! Everything will be updated the !2th. Also, if you wanna join my roleplay forum, PM me!


End file.
